The Proposition
by Faybird
Summary: Dan is sick and tired of being in the thermos all the time. So he offers Clockwork a "Proposition." Meddling Minutes M/M


WARNING: THIS CONTAINS MALE/MALE SEX! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Because there just aren't enough Meddling Minute Fics out there. So I made my own. You're Welcome.

Clockwork and Dan Belong to Butch Hartman

The land of time, one of the oldest areas within the ghost zone and was visited by few. Gears and clocks could be found everywhere throughout the area. And in the center of it stood a great clock tower which housed one of the oldest and most powerful ghosts of all time. It was often said how the only sound could be the soothing ticking of the clock tower….or it would have been the only sound had it not been for the constant whining coming out of the thermos that sat on a nearby table.

"Come onnnn Clocky, let me out!" A deep voice loudly whined from the thermos.

"Dan, I didn't let you out when you tried to break the thermos, OR when you yelled, threatened and tried to bribe me. What on earth makes you think that whining will work?" Clockwork master of time said from his post in front of the time monitor he was studying. The other ghost, Dan Phantom, really was starting to get on his last nerve. At times Clockwork wondered if he was the one actually being punished having to keep the evil ghost in his home. All he ever seemed to do was either complain or threaten Clockwork with what he would do when he got out. It was like constantly having a cranky toddler in his home or perhaps more like a moody teenager.

"Look Clocky, I'm desperate. Do you have any idea what it's like being in here for an entire year? It's cramped…and boring."

"Something you should have considered before destroying the most of the world in your own timeline. Also, stop calling me Clocky."

"Oh come on _Clocky, _how was I supposed to know that my bratty past self would defeat me and shove me in this god forsaken soup can where I'd have to spend the rest of eternity with your all mighty know it all self? What was I supposed to do?"

"Not destroy almost your entire world?"

"You're hilarious." Said the grumpy voice from the can.

"Dan instead of spending all of your time complaining why don't you spend your time reflecting on what it was that got you here?" Clockwork said turning away from the monitor. He sat on the nearby chair placing his staff against the armrest.

"I've been reflecting in this soup can for a whole fucking year! All I ever do is reflect!" The other ghost yelled from his prison.

"No, you've been wallowing in self misery for a whole year, there is a difference." Clockwork said with an annoyed sigh. This was a conversation they had had a dozen times before. "You concentrate on who put you here but not on why you were put here."

"Spare me the psychology, I'm already in prison I'd rather not be tortured as well."

"Look!" Clockwork said slamming his hand down on the table in frustration, "I'm merely trying to help! If you're set in wallowing in self misery for the rest of eternity then be my guest, because it's worked _so_ well for you in the past year! But if you are then _please_, do it silently because listening to your pity party is hardly my idea of fun!"

"Well can you blame me for being cranky? It's so cramped in here I couldn't even jerk off if I wanted to."

"Charming." Clockwork said wrinkling his nose.

"Oh come on Mr. "I See All", like you've never used your powers for _special entertainment_. You've got the biggest subscription to free porn in the universe. I bet you see all kinds of kinky stuff."

"Dan, my job is to view the time stream past, present and future to make sure it flows through the right path without destroying all of existence. Not to watch _special entertainment,_ as you so delicately put it."

"Jeeze you are so uptight. When was the last time you got laid?"

"Why on earth would I tell you that?" Clockwork said a little too quickly.

"Well judging by that snippy attitude I'd say it's been a while or maybe never."

There was a long silence.

"Wait a second. You've never actually had sex, have you?" Dan asked.

"That is none of you business!" Clockwork snapped at the thermos glad that the other ghost was unable to see the purple blush of his face.

"You haven't! Hah, I can't believe this! Clockwork the all powerful Master of Time is a virgin! Oh this is too good!" Dan cackled.

"I have a full time occupation maintaining the time stream I don't have time for such things!" Clockwork huffed turning away.

"So you're a workaholic as well as a prude."

"I am not a prude." Clockwork said defensivly. "I am simply above such vulgar physical urges."

"Spoken like a true prude."

Clockwork turned back to the thermos. "I swear I will put you in a shoebox and shove you under the bed!" He snapped not realizing how childish he sounded.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather shove me _on_ the bed?" Dan responded with a purr.

"Excuse me?" Clockwork asked furrowing his brows.

"You heard me. I'm thinking that maybe we can help each other out. I say you should let me out and we can both have a little _fun_."

"Do you honestly think that I would set you free and put the entire ghost zone and human world in danger, just to get laid?"

"Why not? I've been in this thermos for only a year and I'm going crazy from arousal. I can only imagine how sexually frustrated you must be."

"How kind of you to be concerned about my frustrations." Clockwork said sarcastically.

"Aww come on. What if I promised not to try and escape?" Dan asked sweetly.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you." Clockwork said as he crossed his arms.

"But it's true. Like I said earlier I've been in this soup can for a year with only my thoughts and your charming self for conversation. I'm bored, I'm cramped and I'm horny. All I want to do is stretch my legs… and _other _parts of my body."

"What makes you think that I ever agree to such a _proposition_?"

"Because you haven't said no yet. And deep down I know that you're tired of _just _watching. So why not do a little participation? I guarantee that you'll enjoy it. "

Clockwork didn't answer. Was he really considering this? Every instinct in his mind was telling him this was a bad idea. But the other ghost did make a point. Clockwork was tired of sitting on the sidelines. Alone. What would it be like, he wondered? To be held, kissed, romanced, just once?

"Come on Clocky, you know you want to. I promise not to bite..that is unless you want me to." Dan purred.

Clockwork shivered at his tone. He unconsciously found his hand reaching for the thermos.

"Clockwork where are you?!" The Observants voice boomed from the entrance of the tower.

Clockwork snatched his hand back mentally slapping himself. What was he thinking? Dan could not be trusted. Clockwork couldn't believe that he had almost let himself be swayed.

"Coming!" He called. Hoping they didn't catch the slight tremor in his voice.

He rose from the chair and went to see what the Observants wanted. He tried to ignore the slight feeling of disappointment from his chest.

"Fucking Observants." Dan growled from the thermos.

Clockwork gave a tired sigh as he collapsed into the chair. He formed his legs so he could prop them tiredly on the nearby chase, kicking off his boots. He shifted into his middle form and stayed there too tired to keep up the illusion of three forms.

The meetings with the Observants always wore him out and left him with a massive migraine. He knew that they were sworn not to act and he was sworn to obey but did they really have to come to him with every little detail? He wondered if it really would be a bad idea to release a few dinosaurs in the Observatory. Nah, they would figure out it was him. He rubbed his face with his hands.

"Rough day?" Dan asked from the thermos.

"The Observants just take a lot out of me."

"Want me to give you a backrub?" Dan asked in a teasing tone.

"Funny."

"Why do you work for those annoying eyeballs anyway?" Dan asked curiously.

"It's complicated."

"I know what could make you feel better."

"I'm not letting you out so we can have sex." Clockwork said grumpily.

"Well I was going to suggest a long bath or a cup of tea but if you're so eager for some action, who am I do deny?" Dan said cheerfully.

"Dan, I am really not in the mood."

"Oh come on what are you really worried about?" The flame haired ghost pushed. "That I'll escape or that you will actually enjoy yourself for once in your almighty Master of Time afterlife?"

Clockwork rose from his chair.

"Look I'm tired, I have a headache and I don't have time for your games!" He snapped, "I have no reason to trust you or to take this as anything other than a ploy to escape. So unless you can give me one good reason why I should give you a chance I am going to bed!" He began to turn away.

"Clockwork wait!" Dan called.

"What!" Clockwork snapped turning back.

There was a heavy silence. Finally Dan spoke.

"Okay, cards of the table. We both know that you could stop me before I could even reach the door. As much as I hate to admit it….you are the only ghost that I could never defeat aside from my bratty self. Plus my power is almost entirely drained from being in this soup can for over a year."

"Then why offer this proposition?" Clockwork asked quietly.

"Because as I said earlier. I want out. Even if it's for just a couple of hours." Dan said a little too quickly.

Clockwork was still suspicious.

"Is that the only reason?" He asked.

Dan was silent for a very long time.

"You did say all the cards were on the table." Clockwork reminded the other ghost.

There was a heavy sigh from the thermos. Finally Dan spoke.

"You're not the only one who hasn't had any kind of physical contact for a long time. Before I was trapped here I was alone for ten years. It's hard find a partner when everyone runs in fear from you. Let's admit it We're a couple of lonely ghosts, so there is no reason why we can't be lonely together."

Clockwork considered this. It was true that Clockwork could easily capture Dan if the ghost were to escape. And Clockwork would hear the desperation in the other ghost's voice as he spoke. It was the first time that Dan had ever admitted any kind of regret or desire other than anger and destruction.

"Just what are you suggesting?" He asked.

"You let me out, I show you the time of your afterlife and also promise to be a good little boy while I'm out. That is, right after I'm done being a bad little boy." He said his voice back to its usual seductiveness.

Clockwork looked at the thermos. He couldn't believe he was actually considering this. But the other ghost was right. He had been alone for centuries just as Dan had been alone for ten years. Clockwork couldn't even remember the last time he had had any type of physical contact much less anything of the romantic nature. And never anything of a sexual nature. How could he when most of his days were spent inside of the tower watching other people live their lives? And Clockwork couldn't deny that there was something alluring about the evil ghost.

Before he could talk himself out of it Clockwork picked up the thermos. His finger hovered over the release button for just a moment. He took a deep breath and pushed it. There was a flash of light and in front of him stood Dark Dan Phantom. He smirked at Clockwork.

"I knew I'd get to you." He took a step toward the time ghost. Clockwork unconsciously took a step back.

"Remember if you try anything funny you're going back into the thermos." The Time Master warned.

"Oh I'm going to try lots of things." Dan said descending on Clockwork who continued to back up until his back touched the bookcase behind him.

"But when we're done I don't think you're going to want to put me back into the thermos." Dan continued placing his hands on either side of Clockwork trapping the ghost between him and the wall.

Clockwork looked up at the other ghost defiantly.

"You seem sure about yourself, let's hope it's not just all talk."

Dan gave a devilish smirk and brought his lips down on Clockwork's, capturing them in a rough kiss.

Clockwork gave a squeak and placed his hands on Dan's chest grabbing his shirt. He soon began to relax into the kiss bringing his hands up to wrap around the other ghost's neck. He tilted his head to allow better access.

Dan moved his hands down, resting them on Clockwork's hips bringing them closer. He parted from Clockwork's lips.

"Open your mouth," he whispered. The other ghost obeyed and Dan plunged his tongue into the moist cavern. He ground his hips against the other ghosts pleased when he was rewarded by a gasp from the timekeeper. He ground them again.

Clockwork moaned and clung to the other ghost wrapping his legs around his waist. Dan unhooked the gear that held Clockwork's cloak together. It fell to the ground. With the purple material out of the way Dan descended on the timekeeper's neck. Licking and biting the sensitive areas as he continued to grind against the smaller ghost.

"Enjoying yourself?" Dan whispered into the timekeeper's ear licking the sensitive area just below the lobe.

"Y…yes!" Clockwork panted as he clung desperately to the other ghost. The onslaught of sensations the other ghost was causing was enough to drive him mad. He wanted more.

Dan pulled away with a grin.

"Why don't we take this to a more comfortable spot?"

It took Clockwork a few minutes to register the other ghost's words. He smiled back.

"Follow me."

Clockwork had no idea how they made it to the bedroom between the kissing, grabbing and biting. Clockwork had a feeling Dan would have been just as fine taking him right there in the hallway. Maybe next time.

Finally they made it to the room and collapsed onto the bed. Dan made quick work removing Clockwork's clothes before removing his own. He descended once again on the other ghost and captured his lips in another kiss. Clockwork moaned as their bodies pressed together.

Suddenly Dan got up from the bed.

"What is it?" Clockwork asked afraid the other ghost had changed his mind.

"Do you have any lotion or oil?" Dan asked.

Clockwork reached into the drawer and pulled out a small bottle of oil, he handed it to the other ghost. Dan took it with a cooked eyebrow.

"You keep it by your bed?"

"Yes, so?" Clockwork replied. Dan gave him a pointed look. Clockwork realized what he meant and colored. "It's not like that! I keep it near to use on my clock."

"You polish your clock a lot do you?" Dan asked.

Clockwork blushed harder.

"My inner clock!" He pointed to his case. "I have to oil it regularly or it'll start to run slow."

"Really? Because this doesn't look like clock oil." Dan teased giving the bottle a shake.

"My clock and case are part of my body and can be sensitive. That's why I have to use normal oil." Clockwork said narrowing his eyes.

"Sensitive huh? So you can feel it when someone touches it, like this?" Dan ran a clawed finger along the edge of the case. Clockwork shuddered at the touch.

"Y…yes."

"What about, this?" Dan asked running a tongue along the glass. Clockwork gasped and clutched at Dan's hair, arching at the touch. He found it both thrilling and terrifying to feel the other ghost touching such a venerable area. He continued to moan as Dan licked and nipped at his case. Clockwork was lost in the sensation until he felt a slick finger probe at his entrance.

"Dan, what are you…Ah!" Clockwork cried out as the finger pushed into him. It was slightly uncomfortable but not painful. Dan placed a kiss on Clockwork's forehead as he continued to finger the smaller ghost.

"Shhh…it's okay. Just gotta get you ready." He said. Clockwork hissed as a second finger pushed into him. He clawed at the sheets and squeezed his eyes shut, tears forming at them. Dan kissed them away as he continued to prep the other ghost. Clockwork was surprised at how gentle the other ghost was being. Perhaps he figured the gentler he was the more willing Clockwork would be to let him out again. Clockwork was interrupted from his thoughts when a finger brushed against a bundle of nerves making him cry out and see stars.

"You like that do you Clocky?" Dan said hitting that spot again. Clockwork gasped and nodded his head. Dan smiled and pulled his fingers from the other ghost. Clockwork whined slightly at the loss but soon felt something at the edge of his entrance. The other ghost gave no warning as he quickly pushed into the time ghost until he was completely sheathed in him.

"Damn you feel good." Dan gasped out. It was taking him everything not to simply start pounding into the other ghost.

Clockwork wrapped his arms desperately around the other ghost. He took a few deep breaths trying to relax himself. He'd known this would hurt, but knowing it and experiencing it were too different things. Finally the pain began to dull slightly.

"Move," He whispered into the other ghost ear. Dan was all too happy to comply.

Gently he pulled out and slammed back in brushing against a sensitive are in the timekeeper. Clockwork cried out in pleasure. Dan knowing he had found the right place repeated the action again and again, loving the sounds of pleasure that he was drawing from the timekeeper. He sat up on his knees and wrapped Clockwork's legs around himself allowing him to go deeper and continued to thrust into the timekeeper who was now moving his hips to meet his thrust.

The sight of the timekeeper's sweaty body clutching at the sheets was almost too much for Dan. He smiled wickedly.

"If only those Observants could see you now. Clockwork, the all powerful Master of Time painting and moaning underneath one of the most evil ghosts in the Ghost Zone. I wonder what they would say."

"I..It would be i...interesting," Clockwork panted, "But I'd be more curious as to how they would react to find us like this," He hooked a leg around the other ghost flipping them over. The timekeeper now straddled Dan's chest looking down at the other ghost with a mischievous smile.

Dan looked up at the other ghost slightly surprised at his boldness. At first he resented being put on the bottom but the sight of the timekeeper soaked with sweat straddling him was too good to turn down. He grinned back at the timekeeper.

"Wanna put on a show for me do you?" He purred slamming his hips up causing the timekeeper to cry out in pleasure. "Better make it a good one."

"As you wish." Clockwork smirked. He placed his hands behind him on Dan's legs and began to move his hips rocking up and down on the other at a steady rhythm.

"Damn what a sight." Dan said

Clockwork barely registered what the other ghost had said he was so lost in pleasure. He began to move faster crying out as Dan occasionally slammed his hips up into the other ghost going deeper and hitting that spot that drove him wild. He could feel himself a pressure building within him when Dan grabbed his neglected member and began to stroke.

"D..Dan, I'm so…close." The timekeeper panted.

The other ghost rolled the two of them over to where he was again on top and pulled Clockwork in for a kiss a he continued to thrust into the other while pumping his length. He bit the timekeeper's lips drawing ectoplasm. Clockwork was surprised at how pleasurable he found the sensation as Dan sucked and licked at the ectoplasm. The timekeeper clawed at Dan's back, leaving scratches as the other pounded into Clockwork at a quick and desperate pace as both ghosts came closer to the edge.

Suddenly Clockwork felt an explosion inside of him. He cried our as the orgasm came spilling his seed between the two. Dan grunted as he felt the timekeeper clamp down on him and thrust in two or three times before following him in pleasure.

The two sat there panting for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Dan pulled out and rolled over next to the timekeeper.

He propped himself up on his arm and gave Clockwork a sly look.

"Not bad for your first time, eh?"

Clockwork gave a weak chuckle.

"Not bad at all" he said.

Dan smirked. He rose from the bed and began to get dressed. As he finished putting on his shirt he heard a charging noise. He turned around quickly but not fast enough to avoid getting sucked into the thermos.

"Oh come on!" Dan yelled from inside the closed space, "You've got to be kidding me! How did you even get that, it was in the other room?!"

"Master of Time remember? Besides, just because we slept together doesn't mean I trust you." Clockwork said placing the cap back on the thermoses.

"Oh that's cold."

"Don't worry. If you behave yourself, maybe I'll let you out for a little longer _next _time." Clockwork said placing the thermos on his dresser. He then gathered his clothes and walked toward the bathroom.

Dan chuckled from the thermos.

"Well then. I look forward to it."


End file.
